The Torture of the Wings
by OneShaman1
Summary: After not seeing each other for more than twently years Dante runs into his childhood friend, Erin, who also happened to be a devil hunter. Though Dante thought that he had already defeated Mundus, it was Erin who proved this wrong. Nelo Angelo also reappeared and there seems to be more behind the latest events than it seems... M for language and adult stuff. DantexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

After not seeing each other for more than twently years Dante runs into his childhood friend, Erin, who also happened to be a devil hunter. Though Dante thought that he had already defeated Mundus, it was Erin who proved this wrong. Nelo Angelo also reappeared and there seems to be more behind the latest events than it seems... M for language and adult stuff. DantexOC

 **Chapter 1**

A man entered a dark hallway, the hem of his coat was touching the ground as he hurried through the corridor and behind a door he heard loud music and opened the door, holding his broadsword ready for action. Opening the door slightly he took a look inside and noticed that it was a normal bar but there, in one corner was a demon with a huge body and small, thin limbs.

The young man stepped back for a moment before he kicked in the door to the bar, gaining the attention of the demon which pounced at him. The man then reached out to a black gun and shot the demon several times so it fell back onto the ground and with a clean cut the demon hunter killed the demon which vaporized afterwards.

"Thank god you came around." The owner - who had lurked behind the bar counter - looked up with a fear stricken expression. "Thanks, Dante."

"No worries Riley, I just came around because Morrison told me you have got some information regarding Mundus." Dante replied and put his gun away as he approached the bar owner who nervously cleaned his glasses.

"Y-yeah. I guess that's also why I'm haunted by those damn demons." Riley hissed and put his glasses back on. "Well, I heard that the old demon is still alive in the underground and has gained more followers than ever. Seems like he wants to sever the seal which keeps the Human and Demon realms apart and kill all human beings."

"Damn, does this guy ever give up?" Dante sighed and Riley shrugged.

"I think not, he's an ancient demon after all. Though you weren't the only one who came here and asked me about this information, a blonde woman was here yesterday, too."

"Do you mean Trish?" Dante asked as Riley handed him a drink, the bar owner knew both Trish and Lady so Dante asked him.

"No, no. It wasn't Trish. That woman was more curvaceous and buxom than Trish, not to forget a demon hunter. She killed several demons with only one shot from her gun." Riley replied. "I tried to ask her name but she won't tell me."  
"Don't worry about that, it's probably just a traveling demon hunter, they pop out here and there lately." Dante replied as he gulped down the rest of his drink, standing up as he put the glass down on the table.  
"She was carrying a sword without a hilt, covered in black bandages. I swear it was glinting white through the bandages when she fought the demons and they seemed to be afraid of it."  
Dante stopped in his tracks when he heard that, many people told him that there was a single weapon which the demons fear most - even the high leveled ones. A nameless sword which was nicknamed _The Blade Demons Fear_.

"I see. Thanks for the information." Dante said then left, wondering how that female demon hunter obtained that sword.

The half demon then headed to his office in the downtown and noticed a car parking before his office, the man who always brings him new job requests sitting in the driver's seat, looking over to Dante who approached him with a surprised expression.

"I thought you're on a vacation in the south." Dante said but Morrison only shrugged.

"I was about to leave but there was another request coming in. Here." He handed Dante a piece of paper with a photo inside.

"A Banshee which is hiding in a church?" Dante muttered and looked over at the photo which showed a very old church, looking quite familiar to him.

"Right. The preacher is quite desperate because it's going rampage in the building." Morrison replied and Dante looked back at the sheet of paper, the reward was written on the back.

"50 thousand Dollars? That man must be really desperate." Dante only commented and he needed money right now so he accepted this one but before Morrison could drive off he requested something from him.

"While you're at it, you need to find some information about the owner of The Blade Demons Fear for me." Dante said as he hopped onto the co-driver's seat. He even doesn't knew why he asked Morrison to find something about that woman but he was curious, mostly because she has the famous sword in her possession.

"All right." Morrison replied while driving the car to the church. Dante slowly came to realization why the church was looking so familiar to him; on the hill behind the church stood the mansion where he used to live with his family. Trying to not look up he jumped out of the convertible, heading to the barricaded church while Morrison drove away.

t felt weird to be again in the surroundings of his childhood and as the memories of happier moments passed through his head but Dante shook off the memories before he headed into the church and search for the demon.

The big hall was usually always full with people but this time it was eerily empty as Dante passed all the bench seats where slaughtered people were sitting or laying towards the altar but then heard loud steps behind him. Spinning around he noticed a rather tall woman with very long wavy black hair, clad only in a black blanket which hid her face. She resembled a Banshee - a Death Fairy - and Dante immediately reached for Ivory and Ebony when the woman raised her head.

"Lord Sparda?" She muttered in surprise which caused Dante's hands to sink, staring slightly irritated at the Banshee. He had met many demons who called his father a traitor or even many other names but never with such respect.

"That was my old man." He replied then but still took Ebony to shoot the demon in case. The Banshee stared at him through strands of black hair before she let out a loud cry which caused Dante get goosebumps and he shot the Banshee when she came running at him with full speed. The bullets hit her several times in her stomach and she fell onto the ground, holding her wounds.

"How dared he to marry another woman - a human one nonetheless!" She hissed and Dante sighed, he wasn't in the mood to take care of his father's admirer but since this is a job and he already agreed he had to do it so he changed from Ebony to Rebellion, pointing the tip of the blade at the female demon which tried to stand up again.

"What happened had happened and you should leave it be." He said but the Banshee only looked up at him, grinning.

"You should know how it feels like to love someone but not being able to be with this person. I can see in your heart that you liked that goddamn woman." Hearing her say that Dante held Rebellion's blade to her neck and stared angrily at her but the Banshee only giggled. "Oh, have I hurt your heart?"

"What do you know about Erin?!"

"Nothing, except that she's also a demon hunter - a pretty skilled one. She has killed my three sisters with ease." The Banshee said and suddenly a vengeful grin appeared on her black lips. "I have hid but I will get revenge for my sisters-"

Before she could go on Dante slit the demon's throat open and then cut her in half. He stared at Rebellion's blade, remembering his childhood friend of whom the Banshee has spoken. He then shook his head and left, deciding to not think too much about it. He has done his job and a great reward was waiting for him, he was short on tomato juice after all.

However when Dante stepped outside his gaze immediately went up to the mansion and he sighed, his feet moved on the abandoned building where he used to live with his family. However only on one side of the house, the other one belonged to Erin and her father - Sparda's best friend - before they moved out due to Michael's work as a professional demon hunter.

Passing the gate he then moved into the house, his heart pained with every step.

Dante headed up the stairs under which he hid as a child before he was about to go to his former room but a figure scurrying in the corner of his eyes made him stop and when he looked around he just saw a female leg in the door leaving. Having a feeling who it might be he hurried after the woman but she has already disappeared the moment he stepped outside she has already disappeared.

"Damn it!" He hissed and decided to leave the building and instead walked all the way back to the Residential area, to Devil May Cry.

Inside he found a small piece of paper and a photo on his desk, probably put there by Morrison before he left.

"The famous unnamed blade is currently in possession of the demon hunter Erin." He read out and looked at the photo which showed a young slender yet buxom and curvaceous with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She seemingly hadn't realized that a photo of her was taken as she looked at the smartphone in her hand with a serious expression. Dante let the photo lay on his desk and compared it with an older photo of his childhood friend Erin, Vergil and himself he had in the drawer of his desk. Without doubt, the woman was his childhood friend - his first love.

He then sank in his office chair and spun around while looking up to the ceiling, he wanted to see her but was angry at himself to not call out to her before.

Sighing he stood up and headed outside to the closest supermarket to buy himself some tomato juice.

 _Later that evening..._

Having earned some money Enzo went over to his favorite strip club and as always had some girls around him with whom he could make everything he wanted. Lately he started to earn more money than usually and was glad while the girls hugged him tightly. He was bragging to them about once having worked with a devil hunter named Dante.

The women were impressed by that as everyone in the Residential Area knew about Dante, or Tony Redgrave, the devil hunter who has his own office not so far away.

Voices grew louder around him and Enzo wondered what was going on until he noticed a buxom and curvaceous woman entering the club and walking over to the owner of this striptease bar, talking to him. The owner had a solemn expression when she talked with him. She had blonde hair but Enzo couldn't see her face from here but he could hear the girls around him talking about her.

"It's that girl again..."

"Yes, I saw her coming here and asking the boss about something, leaving right away."

Enzo was about to ask them about her when the owner pointed with his thumb over to Enzo so the woman also looked around, the blonde hair was surrounding her beautiful face, shining bright green eyes were staring right at him. She then nodded to the owner, making her way over to Enzo who sat up straight, a bit excited that such a beauty was coming over to him – until he noticed that she was carrying something which looked like a sword and two guns in holsters around her thighs which caused him to wonder if she was doing the same things like Dante.

"You." She said as soon as she was close enough to him but Enzo only grinned at her, although it was intimidating that she was carrying weapons with her but the pretty face was distracting him from them. That woman was far more beautiful than any other he had met and he hoped to persuade her to stay with him.

"Do you have some business with me, pretty lady?"

"I do. The boss here told me you know Dante." She said, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as if she disliked him looking at her like that but Enzo wasn't deterred with her expression, not noticing the coldness in her eyes but felt the oppressive aura around her.

"What if I do?"

"Tell me where he is." She demanded which made Enzo puzzled, he couldn't think of one reason why such a woman would search for a man like Dante.

"Hm, I could tell you. Only if you..." He rubbed his chin while staring at her but she only squinted her eyes, starting to look impatiently at him.

"Only if I what?"

"Well, stay here and let me have some fu-" Before he could go on she quickly grabbed the gun in the right holster followed by a click and then Enzo stared at the muzzle of a black AF2011-A1 with the lettering Berserker in a white ornate font on the side.

"I'm not here to joke around. Tell me where Dante is or I'm going to shoot you." She growled which made Enzo shiver in fear, her threatening voice had reached his heart and he realized that it was a dangerous woman and he won't be able to handle her. The girls around Enzo were starting to get nervous although he tried to calm them down but some of them were used to see it, Dante had done the same before after all.

"O-okay, I'll tell you – just put that thing down!" He said and shrank back in his seat but the woman doesn't budged so he kept talking. "Dante is a devil hunter, he has got his own office down the street called Devil May Cry..."

He told her the exact address and slowly the woman lowered her gun.

"I see. Don't dare to have given me false information. Otherwise I'm going to leave a hole in that perverted brain of yours." She hissed before putting the gun back in the holster, leaving the strip club and a shaken Enzo surrounded by half-naked women.

Dante was meanwhile drying his wet white hair with a towel, trying to get his old jukebox to work again but no matter what he did only a few tones came out before it stopped playing.

"This damn thing, I shouldn't have bought that by second hand." He complained, letting the towel hang around his bare shoulders. "I liked that design, though. I'm never going to get the same anywhere."

He decided to leave the jukebox alone and was about to return to the back of his office when he heard the door being opened. Although it was way past closing time he had forgotten to lock the door so no one would bother him still many were calling his telephone, thinking he might help them with the dead.

"It's already closed. If you need something then you have to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, then I'm not allowed to visit a childhood friend of mine to see how he's doing?" A soft female voice asked as the door snapped shut. A rather perplexed Dante turned around and saw his childhood friend smiling at him with a crooked smile, her hand on the door knob. Slowly she closed the door behind herself and approached him.

His eyes grew bigger when he looked at her, he could still remember her being so tiny as a little girl but there was no sign of that petite child. He had already saw her in the photo but seeing her in real in front of him was something else.

"Erin?"

"Surprised?" She asked and chuckled as she stopped right in front of him, peering into his face. When they were still children it was Dante who had to look up to the one year older girl but he could feel his lips breaking into a smile when he saw her smiling.

"A lot, although many had told me that you were running around here lately." He said, still captivated by her beautiful face. "You have taken some good jobs from me."

"You mean the Banshee sisters? They were saying some ugly things so I decided to shut them up though one of them escaped." She said and scratched her head. "But I couldn't care less about some death fairies. By the way, you have changed quite a lot."

"You're the right one to say. You have changed even more than I did." He said as he threw the towel on the office chair and grabbed his turtleneck sweater to pull it over his his head and stuck his arms in the sleeves. He could feel Erin's eyes on his body but when he stuck his head through the neck he saw her averting her eyes quickly.

"Well, people do change..." She suddenly grew silent and Dante noticed that she was looking quite sad. "But... I didn't knew what had happened to Lord Sparda and Lady Eva. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, it was a long time ago." Dante replied and noticed that it pained him to see her being sad although he had no idea why. Erin only showed him a wry smile as she looked around while he put on his red vest.

"What had happened with Vergil?"

Dante had a feeling that she would have asked that but was unsure how to answer that question and if he should tell her what had happened with his older twin brother so he hesitated so Erin shook her head and looked back at him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Forget my stupid question." She quickly replied and turned to take a look at all the weapons displayed on the walls but Dante still decided to tell her, after all Vergil was her friend, too. He told her everything what had happened with his older brother which shocked her and a expression of anger appeared on her face.

"I see… that damn Mundus. Judging how Vergil had been back then I would have never thought he would change so much."

"Don't worry about it too much, it was his own decision." Dante said and patted her head to calm her down but Erin only shook of his hand, chuckling.

"It's surprising to hear you of all people say it." She said and he complained that she was thinking too bad of him but was glad to see her in a better mood.

Dante only continued stare at her which made her frown. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing." He grabbed his coat.. "Let's go out."

Putting it on Erin grinned at him as she folded her arms before her chest, tilting her head to the side.

"Is this an invitation to a date?" She asked and Dante grinned back at her.

"Damn right."

She blushed when he agreed on it, Dante knew she meant the question as a joke but enjoyed seeing her face turning red. Dante walked around the desk and playfully put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Erin only poked his side and Dante winced, bending his body to the side. This reaction made her laugh.

"Aw, you're still ticklish." She chuckled while Dante took his arm away and only tousled her hair. "Ah, hey! Not my hair!"

Joking with each other which made Dante feel like they were children again they left Devil May Cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you really planning to eat all of this?" Erin asked as she looked surprised at all the food before her. She was sitting across Dante on the other side of the table. In front of Dante and her were lying two plates with huge pizzas, several strawberry sundaes and two big cokes.

"It's not as much as I usually eat when I'm hungry. Besides, I haven't ate all day." He replied and grinned as he immediately grabbed a piece of the pizza, almost devouring it like a hungry wolf but he could still feel Erin staring dumbfounded at him.

Dante had absolutely no idea where to bring her and so decided to go to his favorite restaurant even though it mostly only serves fast-food. Erin doesn't seemed to mind it being only this kind of food but seemed to be more shocked by the amount Dante has ordered.

"You're not hungry?" He wondered but Erin shook her head as she also took a slice of the pizza and bit into it, looking content.

"I haven't had pizza in a while, this one is quite good." She said and smiled but left the pizza rim on the table, telling him that she never really liked the pizza rim anyway.

"So, what have you been doing until now?"

"Well, apart of working as a devil hunter I was traveling around the world. Before I returned here I have been in Japan. The monsters there are much more difficult and got sometimes on my nerves." She replied, sighing. "And you? What had happened after the demons attacked you three?"

"I was taken in by an orphanage and became a demon hunter as soon as I was an adult, nothing great." Dante replied and noticed the owner of the restaurant coming over to him. He had once helped him to deal with demons so the devil hunter only needs to pay half the price.

"Hello, Mr. Redgrave." He said and smiled at him but Dante doesn't really talked with him as he actually wanted to be alone with Erin but when the owner turned to Erin and started to talk with her, complimenting her which made Dante furrow his eyebrows and he was glad when the owner finally disappeared.

"It seems like you have helped out some people." Erin chuckled as she left him the rest of the pizza she had started to eat and instead turned her attention to the strawberry sundae.

"That's my job and I earn money through this." Dante said and leaned back, sipping on his own coke as he watched her eat the dessert. "By the way, how long do you plan to stay here this time?"

"I don't really know, but I guess this time it's going to be for a longer time." She replied and pushed the empty glass aside where the strawberry sundae was inside to the side. "Bah, it's too much for me now. You can eat the rest."

"Are you living all alone?"

"Yeah. My place is actually not that far away from yours." She smiled and looked like she wanted to say something but bit on her lower lip as she leaned back, folding her arms. "By the way... did you noticed all those unique demons roaming around lately?"

"Like the banshees, gorgons, chimeras and so forth? Yeah, I noticed that already. After all those were Mundus' pets." He said between bites of pizza.

"The thing is that a portal has opened to the underworld and... it seems like something has opened it. I was told that you have been there recently so I searched for you." She smiled at him and Dante furrowed his brows.

"So you doesn't only came to see me?"

"That, too." She smiled wider. "But I want a bit of help in this and when I heard you have been the one who defeated Mundus I thought I'll ask you."

"I could never ignore a beautiful lady's plea." He placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand as he looked at Erin who blushed but then snorted.

"Who would have thought that you can be such a gentleman."

Dante put on an offended grimace though he doesn't meant it like that. Instead he put the money on the table and stood up.

"I'm always a gentleman. Now let's go and show me where that Hell Gate is."

"Sure." She said and also stood up, leaving. Weirdly enough Dante felt like he had spent more time with her than just a few hours.

"How is the Demon World by the way? You're the first devil hunter I've heard of who went there."

"It's not that interesting. A few demons, a few floors with blood. More action if you go down further." He shrugged only and flashed Erin a grin. "Though it's nothing I couldn't have handled."

Erin only rolled her eyes.

"Full of yourself as always. Now move." She said and stepped behind him, pushing him forwards so that he walks.

Dante should have expected where the portal was but he would have never expected to step on Mallet Island again.

"Has been a long time." He said to himself and looked around. Everything looked the same just like the last time he had stepped on the island. There was still that old abandoned castle created for Mundus.

"I was told that the Hell Gate is forming on the Mallet Island but no one said where exactly." Erin told him and walked towards the castle, Dante followed her, he had a hunch where that the Hell Gate is.

"I think I know where it is." He said and went ahead, grinning. Finally he could do something exciting instead of boring work. Erin let him walk past her and followed him into the abandoned, falling apart castle.

"Here." He brought her to the Broken Bridge which once was a way to go to the Mirror World. The Hell Gate seemed to be not fully formed as it rather looked like an amoeba made out of darkness floating in the air.

"It's unstable." Erin noticed. "And not fully formed."

She reached out, about to touch the portal, when Dante felt a hostile presence behind them. He grabbed Erin, pulling her with him to the side as a slash flew above them, destroying the pillars of the cathedral behind them and a part of the bridge which came crashing down.

"W-what was that?" Erin gasped in surprise and looked up to Dante who had protected her from the falling debris by hovering over her and tried not to make a painful expression as the wound on his back healed right away. Climb out of the rubble Dante extended his arm to her to help her climbing out.

"I know this person." Dante muttered and looked up to the spot where they were standing a moment ago, still holding Erin's hand. There he was standing - Nelo Angelo.

Vergil.

He was wearing that heavy armor pulsing in blue, the humanoid helmet with horns protruding from the forehead and the cape. He also had his part of the Perfect Amulet around his neck which Dante had obtained after defeating him last time. He couldn't find it and thought that he might have lost it but it seems like Vergil took it back.

"Is this a demon?"

"Not really." Dante said, letting go of her hand and put his hand on Rebellion's hilt. "His name is Nelo Angelo now but it's Vergil."

Erin breathed in sharply in shock and looked up to Dante's estranged brother. He could see in her eyes that she tried to understand but he couldn't understand it himself, he had killed Vergil the last time the brothers had crossed paths.

"Watch out!" Erin's voice pulled Dante back into reality and she kicked him to the side just at the moment Nelo Angelo landed there where Dante was standing. Dante made a backflip and landed back on his feet, drawing Rebellion to stop Nelo Angelo's own sword.

Nelo Angelo put more force in his blows so that he almost forced Dante into kneeling but he quickly grabbed Ebony and shot at him so that his possessed brother stumbled back. From the corners of his eyes he saw Erin who was about to grab her nameless blade but Nelo Angelo manage it to cut Dante as he wasn't watching out and Erin stepped between them, holding her blade.

"Vergil, stop!"

Nelo Angelo stopped his blade right before her face, his body tense and his arms shaking. Dante used this chance and tried to slice through Nelo Angelo's armor but the armor seemed to be better than his old one as he couldn't cut through the metal. Nelo Angelo however seemed to be unable to counterattack as he seemed to be distraced by the fact that Erin was here. Hissing he stumbled backwards and disappeared into nothingness.

Standing there in silence Dante felt Erin put her hand on his upper arm.

"You all right? You were hurt." Though he couldn't see her face, Dante knew she was concerned and nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me, my wounds heal quickly." He tousled her hair and this time she doesn't complained. Leaving Erin standing on the spot he climbed back up to the bridge and turned around to help Erin but she jumped up, grabbing the edge of the bridge and swung around to land on her feet.

"W-well... Now what with that Hell Gate?"

"I can't think of anything to do against it right now. Maybe if it would be more stable." Dante rubbed his chin. "But if we have bad luck we won't find the island again."

He was in a sour mood after crossing paths with his estranged brother and so doesn't wanted to talk like he usually does.

"Then we'll need to search for it." Erin shot him a smile and Dante grinned back, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Optimism is a good thing, lady. Now let's go."

He pulled her with him, feeling comfortable to have her in his arms but had to let her go to fight off some demons which came through the unstable Hell Gate and returned to their city.

"Where are you living?" He asked when they stood in front of Devil May Cry. She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder, to the building across the street.

"Seems like we're neighbors now. Laters." She waved with a kind smile and left.

 _Searching for his brother Dante headed into the garden behind the mansion, sitting underneath the biggest tree and playing with something._

 _"What is this?" Dante leaned over Vergil who winced and clasped the object between his palms, blushing._

 _"N-Nothing."_

 _"Did mom gave you something?"_

 _"Not mom..." Vergil looked away awkwardly and put it into his trouser's pocket so that Dante couldn't see it._

 _"Erin?"_

 _Vergil went silent and Dante pursed his lips. He doesn't liked it when Erin gave Vergil something but not him. Trying to ignore the envious feeling in his chest he stared at his older twin brother._

 _"Show me!" He demanded but Vergil shook his head._

 _"No! You will only try to take it away from me like last time!" He gripped his pants pockets as if trying to keep Dante from reaching it._

 _"You got something from my girl so it's obvious I want to see it." He said and the usual shy Vergil glared at him. "She's not your girl." Vergil stood up and glared at Dante, his eyes glinting, as if he would challenge his younger twin brother._

 _"She's my girl because I love her." Dante argued._

 _"I love her, too." Vergil countered and although both of them were young they did knew what these words meant and glared at each other until Erin's voice reached them, calling their name, so both boys went off running towards her._

Staring at the ceiling of Devil May Cry Dante had to grin when he remembered how he had always argued with Vergil for Erin's attention and affection. Though as for today he had no idea if he was still feeling the same for like he did when he was a child.

He sat up and reached for his coat, putting his arms through the sleeves when the entrance door opened and Erin peered inside.

"Oh, you're awake." She smiled at him and the evening sun illuminated her from behind. "You're living pretty recklessly, not locking the door. I came around morning and noon but you were sleeping."

"I forgot." Dante replied as he put Ebony and Ivory into the gun holsters on his back. He was wondering how she could be so awake after only four hours of sleep if she really woke up in the morning.

"Well, I only came around to say hi before I head to a job."

"What kind of job?"

"Demons possessing some guys in downtown. That's a pretty simple thing but the reward is high so I'm gonna do it." She scratched her neck, folding her arms before her chest. "Why do you ask? Interested?"

"Maybe. How much is the reward? I've got debts so I need some." Though he wasn't sure if he really would repay the money to Trish and Lady.

"Two hundred thousand Dollars. We can do fifty-fifty." She answered and it almost sounded like she wanted him to come along.

"Well, we are partners and it sounds good. Why not?" He asked and fixed Rebellion around his back.

"Let's go then, partner." She chuckled as they left and under her complains Dante locked his office before they walked through the Residential Area towards Downtown.

"How much money do you owe?"

"Several hundred thousand dollars."

"What the hell are you doing with all this money?"

"I loaned from Lady and Trish and gambled it away while I was drunk." He could see Erin raising one eyebrow in astonishment and he went on. "I'm not good with booze. Once - when I was drunk - I proposed to a mop."

He wanted to say that he had thought first that it was Erin who was sitting there in front of him and at the moment he was overwhelmed by it that he ended up proposing to the mop.

Erin tried her hardest to not to laugh but lost the fight, hearing her laughing enlightened his mood and he grinned with her.

"You seem to be in a better mood today."

"That because today I could sleep longer."

Erin smiled mischievously at him as they stepped into Downtown, leading him into an alley.

"Then I'm gonna wake you up next time. I was pretty bored waiting until sleeping beauty wakes up."

"You could have tried to kiss me awake." He leaned in, acting that he would kiss her but Erin only giggled, blushing and pushed his face to the side.

"You wish!"

They continued to playfully bicker until they reached the house where the possessed humans are hiding. It looked like it was abandoned recently.

"I've called the client and told him that we are working together so he'll transfer your split of the money to your account." Erin told him as she grabbed her white gun - Valkyria. "Now let's go inside."

They roamed through the house and although they split up to search for the demons Dante found himself following Erin sometimes and she sternly told him to go an other way.

In the dining room there were two men sitting by the table, eating on another human with black, dusty aura streaming from their bodies, their eyes glinting red.

"Am I late for the party?" Dante asked with a grin and grabbed Ebony and Ivory, shooting at them but the demons disappeared into black dust and Dante changed from Ebony to Rebellion and was to cut through the demon appearing behind him but it had no physical body as it was a creature made out of black dust and gripped Rebellion's blade. He felt something piercing his shoulder from behind and looked around. He was surrounded by them and the fact that he couldn't harm them wasn't making the situation better so he had only one idea how to defeat them: Devil Trigger.

Although he was against using his demonic powers he enveloped them and turned into his Rebellion Devil Trigger. The demons seemed to be shocked to see it and with a few movements Dante defeated them and killed the demons exiting their hosts, wondering if Erin had similar problems when he felt someone behind him and turned around, it was Erin who stood there with a bit tattered clothes and looked at him with big eyes.

"Looks horrible, doesn't it?" He asked as he changed back into a human and faced her but she only smiled kindly.

"I don't think so. You're charming."

Though he was used to women tell him he's handsome he felt his ears grow hot and looked away, feeling too awkward to look into her serene eyes.

At least she was neither scared of him nor found it horrible. This lifted his heart and he felt relieved.

After they left the house Erin called their client to tell him that they finished and returned to Devil May Cry.

Outside of his office Dante noticed Trish standing there and walked towards them. Her face lit up when she saw Erin.

"Oh, you meant _that_ Trish." Erin muttered as Trish stopped right before them, putting her fists against her hips.

"I was waiting for a long time." She said coldly but Dante knew she was acting offended and shrugged.

"I had a job."

The two women started to eye each other before chatting and from what Dante understood they met during one of their jobs but he still felt left out.

"Hey, I feel a little bit alone here, ladies." He said, raising his hands. "What do you want, Trish."

"My money."

"Well, you two seem to need do something. I have to check on something so laters." Erin turned around and waved before walking away.

"She's different." Trish said as Dante stared after Erin who turned around a corner.

"In which way?"

"You haven't noticed? I have noticed it when I met her first but I couldn't put a finger on it." Trish tilted her head. "Her aura is not that of a human or demon - it's more like the one of an angel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking through the dark narrow streets Erin tried to reach the mansion again. After returning a few days ago she went to the mansion to visit the others but found out in horror that it was run down, no one living there anymore.

Finding out that Eva was killed by Mundus' vengeful demons, Dante raised in an orphanage and the shy Vergil kidnapped by the demons and turned into a mindless monster by Mundus was making her heart squeeze in pain.

It all started after Sparda mysteriously disappeared - just like her father did when she was eleven. Many believed Sparda and Michael to be dead but Erin hopes that they were alive somewhere.

She put her hand on the hiltless part of the Blade Demons Fear, remembering how kind Sparda had looked when he presented the sword to her.

 _"I heard you decided to become a devil hunter." Sparda looked at Erin who was reading in a book containing information about several demons she had found in the library and Erin raised her head to look at Sparda who smiled at her._

 _"Lord Sparda and father are great men who fought against bad demons. I want to be like that, too. So that everyone can live in peace without fear of the demons." She replied seriously and Sparda's smile got softer._

 _"You have a great determination. I think I have something which will help you to reach your goal. Come, I'll show you."_

 _He held out his hand to her and a bit shy and hesitant Erin grabbed his gloved hand and Sparda lead her to a room she was never been inside before. It was filled with weapons of all kinds and armors._

 _She followed him to a thin and long suitcase, Sparda let go of her hand and opened it. There was something inside which was shaped like a sword and covered in black bandages with weird writings on it._

 _"This is a sword I will never be able to use, it's powers are too strong and intense for a demon. It also doesn't possess a name but it has a nickname; the Blade Demons Fear." He turned with a kind smile at her. "I want you to have this blade. See it as a good-luck charm."_

 _Erin looked puzzled from Sparda to the blade which seemed to glint when he hovered his slightly shaking hand above it. She then reached out to touch it. Nothing happened. Erin shifted her gaze back to him._

 _"Are you sure, Lord Sparda?"_

 _"Of course. It's all yours now."_

 _"Thank you!"_

Gripping it harder Erin fought off the memories from her mind and turned her attention on the mansion they all used to live in together. Maybe she would find some clues on Sparda - or how to change Vergil back to his real self.

The gates were rusty and squeaked when Erin pushed them open, the garden was overgrown and vines climbed up the splintering walls and into some broken windows. The house where she had spent most of her childhood - destroyed.

She entered the house through the entrance door and headed to the part of the house where Dante's family was living. Maybe she might find something in the library or in Sparda's weapon room.

Orientating herself on the memory Erin walked through the corridor in search for the room Sparda brought her to and finally found it. Opening the door she peered inside. It was empty but it was no wonder, the most weapons were now hanging on the walls of Devil May Cry so nothing was left here. Turning around she left towards the library, the mansion was making her uncomfortable and paranoid and she started seeing things in the shadows although there was nothing.

Soon she reached the library and opened the door, it was almost like she was back in her childhood and Eva would sit and stand there, with books in her hand.

"Lady Eva is not here anymore..." She muttered and bit on her bottom lip. Erin's mother died of childbirth so she never had a real mother however Eva always acted like a mother towards her, making her feel like she was really her daughter. She was also taught how to read by Eva who spent a lot of her time reading either in the library, the living room or in the garden underneath the biggest tree.

She walked to a different colored shelf which was filled with Sparda's books. Most of them were either written in an ancient language or smeared from being not tended to for around twenty-one years. There was one book containing information about all of Sparda's weapons - even her nameless blades.

"Before it's true powers were sealed away the Blade Demons Fear was known as Deus Xiphos, a blade forged in the Heavens, infused with highly concentrated holy light. Because of it's ability to petrify demons with a single touch and purify dark souls from evil demons fear it. Originally, it belonged to the Archangel Michael." She read out and looked down on her sword, disbelieving that it was really an angel's blade. She has expected it but never knew she was right - however she also wondered how Sparda laid his hands on it as demons are unable to touch it, even in it's sealed state.

Hearing steps outside in the corridor and a familiar presence Erin closed the book and wondered who it might be. There was no way it was Dante, she would recognize his presence right away.

Quietly walking out of the room Erin tried to determine who it might be as she grabbed Berserker and changed him into long-range. Holding Berserker in both hands she walked down the corridor and turned around the corner, freezing on the spot. Neither Berserker nor Valkyria would be able to hurt him a little bit so she pulled her nameless blade out of the belt around her hips and the sound made Nelo Angelo turn around but he also froze on the spot when he noticed that it was Erin.

"Vergil..." She gasped and put her sword down as she approached him, slowly, almost like dealing with a scared animal. "It's me

\- Erin. Do you... remember?"

She doesn't knew what to say to him, she also doesn't knew if he could hear her.

Although he was shaking terribly a blade appeared in his hands and he charged at Erin who raised her own blade to block his blow which almost forced her to stumble backwards. Quickly recovering she blocked a few other blows of Vergil's blade walks backwards meanwhile with Nelo Angelo following her. She was refusing to hurt him at first but at some point he managed it to land a blow on her stomach and Erin scrunched her face in pain, pressing her hand against the wound and Vergil stopped while about to swing his sword down on her, probably disturbed because she was hurt. Erin tried to use the chance and struck Nelo Angelo right across his chest, she felt the resistance of the armor and used more power to get through it. She then let her sword fall to the ground and grabbed her guns, shooting at him until it knocked his helmet flew off, battered through the bullets. Erin could only stare in pity and pain at Vergil's face. He still had his white swept back hair but his eyes were glinting in a piercing red, his skin was sickly white with blue veins.

"Oh, Vergil..." She sobbed. Though she never had feelings towards him like Vergil had for her he was an important friend, a brother, for her so she couldn't ignore how sad she felt seeing him in such a miserable state. Letting the guns fall down on the ground and approached Nelo Angelo without any weapon but Vergil had covered his face with his hand, almost like he tried not to show his face to her in his state.

There's a part of him still there. She thought as Erin continued to walk towards him but Vergil stepped back before he disappeared.

Feeling drained Erin let herself fall down on her butt, ignoring her injury and that she hadn't her weapons with her.

"Vergil..."

Wondering what Erin was doing Dante lazily read in the newspaper while leaning back in his office chair, his legs on the desk.

The thing Trish said about his childhood friend was nagging on him though he had played it down.

Hearing the door opening Dante put down the newspaper and Erin walked in with a sour expression, holding her stomach.

"Looks like you had a wild adventure." He noted and Erin grimaced as she sat down on the couch, putting her wrapped blade next to her.

"I would rather say a little run-in with your twin." She answered with an amused smile but it disappeared in a split second. "Though who would have thought he'll follow me to the manse."

"What were you doing there?" Dante noticed the blood oozing from between her fingers and his heart clenched so he stood up and went to search for a first aid kit which he had saw lying around in his office. He was rarely using one as his wounds closed quickly.

"Trying to find something helpful. Well, at least I know that my sword has a name - in a different form." She replied as Dante finally found the red box and walked back to Erin. She was about to take it from him but Dante took it from her reach.

"Lay down. I'm going to treat your injury." He said stubbornly and Erin sighed but obeyed. "Had Nelo angelo brought demons with him you couldn't handle?"

Though he wanted to tease her Erin flicked his forehead, just like she did when they were little and Dante did something mischievous.

"Stop teasing people who are older than you. Vergil was alone and seemingly under quite a strong control."

Dante stopped in his tracks when he realized that this wound was inflicted by Vergil. Even though it was his brother Dante felt angry that someone dared it to hurt her when suddenly slender fingers ran through his hair and he looked up into her face. She smiled at him with a reassuring grin as she stroked through the white strands of hair.

"It's all right. I've gotten worse injuries than this. Besides he has put less strength into the blow or I would be split in two parts."

Dante however only made a face as he bandaged her injury and patted her stomach.

"Here, all good."

"You'd make a great nurse." She said sarcastically and grinned, sitting up as Dante put the first aid kit on the fridge next to the couch.

"You shouldn't be teasing younger people than you, too." He stood up and walked over to the desk, showing her a piece of paper where he had written down the address of the next job request. "What do you say, partner? Wanna go at it?"

"That's rare - demons kidnapping someone." She said as she stood up and grabbed the piece of paper while fixing her sword to her belt. "Must be a rich guy, too, if the reward is one million dollars."

She looked deep in thoughts but then looked at Dante with her big green eyes and nodded.

"Sure let's go at it."

They left Devil May Cry and walked to the outskirts of the town where their job was expecting them.

"You shouldn't be moving around too much, though. Leave everything to the great Dante." He said and pointed at himself with his thumb but Erin only rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm hindered. I can perfectly move around." She said and tried to pinch him but Dante dodged it, laughing.

"I wanna see that. How about a little competition? The one who defeats more demons can do whatever he wants."

"You would do whatever you want either way." She giggled and Dante looked offended at her.

"You're quite a liar, my lady." He said. "I would treat the competition seriously."

Erin however only snorted and this time it was Dante who pinched her side and she winced.

"Ouch! Hey, I'm injured!" She shouted and hit him playfully.

"Probably not that much as you are hitting me here."

"Argh! You're so frustrating!"

"I know. Thank God I'm also handsome, or who knows how I would have gotten along in the world?"

Erin shot him an angry death-stare but seemingly couldn't be mad at him for too long as she started laughing.

Together they reached the abandoned factory where the demons are holding the client's child hostage and entered it after Erin called the client and agreed upon money transfer as soon as the hostage was brought back home safely.

Encountering some demons they shot them down and decided to split up to search for the hostages. Usually Dante doesn't does this kind of jobs but he needed money and wanted to go on a job with Erin to spent time with her.

Dante followed the presence of a few demons with a grin, excited to have some action but the demon appeared behind him and giggled.

"Oh you handsome devil hunter..." A succubus laughed in his ear and hovered behind him. Another one joined her friend.

"Want to have some fun?"

They were barely wearing something and looked not really like demons but Dante wasn't that excited by it; he would rather see Erin like that instead of the succubi. However he enjoyed the naked skin of the succubi who tried to seduce him until two shots echoed from behind him, the bullets went through the chest and head of the female demons and Dante looked around. Erin stood there, having an enraged expression on her face.

"You shouldn't be playing around with wicked creatures!" She shouted, turned on her heel and left again which left Dante wondering if she was jealous of him playing around with the succubi.

Grinning at the possibility he went to search for the hostage and saw through a window a huge Hydra with a few small Hydras sleeping in a huge room. Usually such demons were only in the Demon World but it seemed like the gate opened up even more so that the demons could invade the Human World. The demons were attracted by strong presences so maybe they all head into this town because of Dante.

He grabbed Ebony and pointed with the muzzle at the window, shooting. The bullet easily broke the window and Dante jumped through the window without touching the shards and jumped down, landing on the ground. The Hydra woke up by the sound of him shooting and Dante drew Rebellion, beheading the Hydra and it stumbled back but soon six more heads emerged from the neck. He could feel the other Hydras emerging at him but a white slash flew past him and cut through the smaller Hydras.

"Thanks for the save." He shouted to Erin who stood there with her covered blade and she squinted her eyes. He jumped to the side as an enraged Hydra attacked him.

"Save the talking for later. These small ones are baby Hydras." She said and sliced through some more and the huge Hydra roared.

"Seems like it dislikes that we have shred that thing's children. Well, who cares?"

They attacked the Hydra together but couldn't defeat it as it protected it's vital organs with it's heads. Glancing over to Erin Dante noticed that she pushed the bandages up and wrapped them around the hilt of the sword and pointed the point of the sword at the Hydra. It was glowing in a blinding white light and seemed to smoke white dust. The big Hydra let out a scared hiss and backed down. Dante could feel how his demon side made him grow weak at the presence of the unleashed sword but proceeded to kill the smaller Hydras while Erin took care of the big one, defeating it with a single slash. The neck seemed to be burned by white fire and no more heads regrow and so the demons were defeated easily. Looking over to Erin Dante noticed that she was glaring at him, probably still angry that he had been playing around with the succubi.

"There's no need to be jealous, Erin." He grinned but she still glared at him so Dante walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder to reassure her but Erin tried to push him away so Dante instead put both arms around her, hugging her close to him. Feeling her soft body against his made him more excited than the succubi touching him.

Erin however only laughed and pushed him away.

"Keep your hands off me, playboy." She grinned. "We have a job to do here so stop flirting with me."

They returned to search for the hostages and after fighting off a few demons they found the hostages and brought them back to the client's home. Albeit Erin was again angry at Dante, but this time it wasn't because he played around with the demons.

"That wasn't a fair win. You've pushed me away when I was about to shoot at the bigger group of demons and took the kills!"

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Dante grinned. "Nonetheless, I have won and you have to go on a date with me."

Raising one eyebrow Erin stared at him dumbfounded.

"Again in that totally romantic fast food restaurant?" She asked ironically but Dante shook his head.

"Come on, I can be romantic, too." He said. "I meant a real date."

Erin seemed to be still surprised that he actually asked her out but Dante had a sudden urge to do something like that with her. He hadn't been dating many women and the last one was several years ago.

Erin raised both of her eyebrows but then shrugged.

"It's quite unusual for you to ask something like that but it sounds nice. And since I lost the competition I have to obey."

A few hours later they returned from their date home together and Dante stared down at himself. He had changed into his Diesel clothes after Erin arrived in his office wearing a cocktail dress and as she had changed into other clothes Dante felt out of place with his usual clothes and also changed.

"Even though you've changed you're still wearing that amulet." Erin noticed and leaned forwards to take a look at it.

"It's the Perfect Amulet. Mother gave one part Vergil and the other one me." He answered. "I thought it was cool but Vergil wanted chocolate instead."

"Heh, sounds exactly like Vergil." She chuckled and looked quizzically at Dante who stared at her. The Perfect Amulet was needed to obtain Force Edge but it was also needed for other things, Vergil had once tried to obtain it so maybe if he would give it to Erin it would be safer. That wasn't the only reason why he wanted her to have this. He also wanted to give it to her because it was as important for him as she was. Realizing what he was thinking Dante grew slightly flustered but kept it hidden as he stopped and took off the amulet. He grabbed Erin's wrist and pulled her closer so that he could put the amulet around her neck.

"I want you to take care of it."

She looked surprised at him and touched the pendant, flipping it to discover Dante & Vergil engraved there.

"You sure? I mean, Lady Eva gave you this so I guess it's pretty important..."

"That's the reason." He only answered and casually grabbed her hand as he continued walking and saw her blushing slightly from the corners of his eyes.

"Well... thanks."

"I had Vergil's part, too, until it disappeared. Now Nelo Angelo has it."

"Seems like Vergil took his part back." She answered as they stopped on the street, standing right between Devil May Cry and Erin's house.

"Thanks for the date, it was really amusing." She smiled brightly at him and Dante tensed up seeing it, his ears growing to feel hot.

"I should say thanks that such a beautiful lady went with me. Now, see you later."

Erin stared at him for a moment before a mischievous grin appeared on her lips as she suddenly approached him and kissed his cheek which made his heart stop for a moment.

"Yeah, laters." Giggling she let go of his hand and waved before disappearing inside while Dante stood there dumbfounded but with a confident smile that he did everything right he pressed his hand against his cheek and wanted to open the door to Devil May Cry until he noticed that it was open.

Wondering who would be so dumb and break into his office he pushed the door open and froze on the spot as Nelo Angelo turned around.

The two of them stood there in silence and it was almost like lightling was sizzling between the brothers. Out of the sudden Nelo Angelo rushed at Dante who grabbed the first available weapon next to him; Alastor. He blocked Vergil's blade and noticed that he was lacking his helmet - his red eyes pierced into Dante's blue ones.

Though he wasn't feeling completely good fighting his brother Dante noticed the pain in Nelo Angelo's eyes. It does seemed like Vergil doesn't wanted to fight him but couldn't do anything against it.

They exchanged blows, destroying some of Dante's furniture through the impact when the blades connected. Dante noticed a cut across Nelo Angelo's chestplate and realized that this was probably where Erin had attacked him, impressed that she was able to cut through his heavy armor.

And with that heavy armor he was able to move faster than Dante did and he felt how he cut him in several places but shrugged it off with a challenging grin as he was sitting on the ground, thrown off balance.

Nelo Angelo seemed to charge an attack when a shot white light hit him right into his chest and threw him off his feet backwards.

"Dante!"

Erin jogged up to his side and leaned forwards to check on him, her eyes filled with worry but he only patted her head to calm her down. He was about to attack Nelo Angelo but a beam of darkness pierced his thigh and he sank down again.

"Stay down, I'll do it." She said and raised her guns. She was still wearing the dress and seemingly ran over as soon as she heard the commotion.

She pointed the guns at Nelo Angelo but he stepped right in front of her and held a shaking hand out to her, captivated and trying to touch it. Using the chance Dante reached for Coyote-A and shot Nelo Angelo but the latter only evaporated. Erin lowered her guns as Dante threw Coyote-A aside, holding his leg in pain. Erin helped him to sit down on the couch after he lost the argument and let her treat his wound while staring at her. When she leaned forwards he could see into her neckline which made him excited and he looked away, flustered.

"I told you it's not necessary." He said as she tended to his cuts but she only shook her head.

"Don't argue with me. You have been tending to my injury so I owe you one." She answered and looked sternly at him. Finished she stood up to bring the first aid kit back and Dante leaned back, falling onto the couch and while thinking about all the shit that had happened in the last few days he slowly fell asleep.

Erin watched him sleeping and noticed that he must be really exhausted and after clashing once again with his twin brother probably wasn't feeling really great although he doesn't showed it. Erin however knew him good enough to notice that. She walked over to his office chair and grabbed his coat to cover him when she noticed several framed photos on his desk. One was Eva smiling kindly into the camera, another one was a child Dante with a woman and boy she doesn't knew and the last one was a photo of the twins and her underneath the biggest tree in the mansion's garden. Vergil was standing left and Dante right, Erin in the middle with a bright smile, holding their hands. Smiling when she looked at the photo she once again wished those times to return. When Sparda, Eva and her father were still there and Vergil was still normal.

Sighing she put the photo down and walked over to Dante to cover him with his coat. He mumbled something and turned around, making a painful expression. Erin knelt down in front of him and had an urge to stroke his hair so she did.

Although twenty years had passed she was still feeling the same for him as back then and remembered their promise. She had no idea if he remembered or felt the same but she doesn't cared. She was happy to be able to spent time with her beloved. She wanted to steal a kiss from him but fought against it and stood up, heading over to the desk.

Sitting down on the office chair she leaned her arms on the wood and watched the photos until she eventually couldn't keep her eyes open and also fell asleep.

Dante woke up when the morning sun shone through the windows and directly at him. Scrunching his face he tried to protect his eyes from the blinding light with his hand and noticed that his coat was lying on him and his wounds seemed to be completely healed. Apparently Erin had covered him when he fell asleep.

Sitting up he looked around and noticed Erin sitting on his office chair, with her head resting on her arms on the desk. Normally he wouldn't let anyone sitting on his chair but he doesn't minded that it was Erin.

Walking over to her he scooped her into his arms and noticed that she was extremely light and it was like she was fitting in his arms.

He then laid her down on the couch and stroked over her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Dante..." She muttered as he was about to cover her with his coat and tensed up. He first thought that she would say more but stayed silent. Watching her face he did noticed that she was really beautiful - long lashes and fair skin. A heart-shaped face framed by hair and an extremely hot body.

Following his urge he kissed her forehead just as he did when they were little and was too shy to show her real affection.

Erin smiled in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days had passed after Nelo Angelo's last attack Erin was on a job by herself. After having gone hunting devils together with Dante going alone felt strange for her and she gripped her blade as she ran through the park, following the escaped demon.

The demon was faster than she was so following it was exhausting and she had no bullets left in her guns as she had used them up. She let some slashes follow the demon but it dodged them easily and turned around a corner which Erin also did.

The demon has stopped and faced Erin who was confused why it stopped but raised her blade as she had a feeling that it was a trap.

Just as she had predicted several demons had encircled her and there was no way she could defeat them all at once so instead she tried to slash a few at once but they were all attacking her and Erin tried her best to defend herself but was overwhelmed. She then felt something burning on her back and gripped her blade tighter as she shouted them to back off which was followed by a blast of white light which made the demons evaporate in a loud scream. Her back was burning by now and her legs felt like jelly as she felt her entire body burning up. She leaned against her sword but eventually fell on her knees, leaning her forehead against the blade.

She was suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous and her head was spinning. Hearing heavy steps running up to her she raised her head and noticed a demon jumping at her and Dante suddenly came jumping from the side as Erin started to feel better and was about to stand up and fight back.

He kicked the demon in it's face as it flew backwards and Dante looked over his shoulder to her, concern in his beautiful blue eyes but Erin flashed him a smile.

He easily defeated the demon and stepped next to her, crouching down.

"You're pale." He doesn't made a joke this time and looked worried at her but Erin shook her head, trying to stand up but was still feeling too unstable.

Suddenly Dante scooped her into his arms and although Erin was complaining Dante refused to put her down and carried her back to Devil May Cry.

"What were you doing there?" She asked surprised and put her arms shyly around his neck to hold herself upright. Although she was trying not to show it her back was hurting when Dante was touching her skin. It almost felt like her skin had been burned.

"I was bored sitting around at home and decided to follow you." He replied as they reached Devil May Cry and Erin wondered why he won't bring her to her own home but as Dante wouldn't let her go either way so she doesn't complained as he put her down on the couch and crouched down in front of her, his hand on her knee which made her flustered.

"You want something?"

She was a bit dazed that he was so worried about her but also made her happy. Erin was about to say what she wanted but quickly swallowed it and instead shook her head.

"You always tell me not to worry about you so you shouldn't be worrying either." She answered with a faint smile. "But so many demons at once... Maybe the Hell Gate has gotten more stable."

"Seems like it." Dante said and sat down next to her, putting his arms casually on the backrest as if he was embracing her - and he thought she hadn't noticed that.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said as she stood up. She felt weird after it and stared at her hands as she stood in the bathroom. Twisting her body to look at her back in the mirror she noticed that it was slightly red, but nothing else.

Furrowing her eyebrows Erin remembered that something similar happened when she was small and was taught by her father how to fight. Back then she was too worked up and Michael stopped her before she would do something recklessly, telling her that she shouldn't let her emotions get the better of her.

Sighing she returned back to the office, deciding to go and search for something which might give her an answer for it, saying good-bye to a concerned Dante who raised his eyebrows as she left, seemingly noticing that something was off. She doesn't wanted to tell him so he wouldn't ask too much and sat by his desk.

The door was opened and Morrison walked inside.

"Hi." Dante said to welcome his informant. "I bet you had a better time than I did."

"Hm, I could say that." Morrison smirked.

"Good. If you find an interesting job then send it to me. I'm bored lately." He said and Morrison nodded as they exchanged a few words and soon the older man left and Dante stared at his weapons for a while before decided to walk out and search some action. Usually Erin was hanging out with him in the office or in his favorite restaurant though this time she left so early that it made him grew bored sitting around all alone.

Maybe he would get to know something from Enzo who mostly was hanging around in casinos or strip clubs during nighttime and so he went out to search for him. Having the feeling that he might be in his favorite club he entered it and found Enzo sitting on a table, dressed pompously and playing cards with a guy. He grinned at Dante as he approached him.

"Hey there, pretty boy! Long time no see!" He said as the guy he had been playing cards with left and Dante nonchalantly sat down on the chair, rocking the chair forwards and backwards with his legs on the table and his arms crossed behind his head. "Wanna play a bit?"

"No thanks. You're always cheating." Dante replied but Enzo only laughed.

"I'm not cheating, you have just no luck with such games. Well, unlucky at cards, lucky in love so maybe you will get a sexy chica." He grinned. "There was a hot chica searching for you. Never saw such a sexy woman before but what a pity that she's also crazy."

"Pointing her gun at you, right?" Dante replied and smiled as he remembered how Erin told him how she actually found out that Dante has an office. "She doesn't like perverts."

"I noticed that. But way to go, cowboy. You've got quite a hot girl on your tail."

Dante doesn't liked it how many times Enzo mentioned Erin to be sexy and hot and realized that he had already checked her out.

Challenged by Enzo's expression Dante decided to play cards with him, betting some of his money on it through he had to give the money back to Lady and Trish.

Letting out a defeated sigh Erin returned from her search on that weird tattoo on her back but the only thing she found out was that it was something like a seal - for what, she still doesn't knew.

She walked down the dark street to her home when she found someone looking like Dante sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of a house. For some reason he was naked from the waist up.

"Dante?" She approached him and he looked up to her with a bemused grin.

"Heeey, Erin." He beamed and she stood there, not sure if she should believe what she was seeing and hearing. He had such a dumb yet boyish grin on his lips which he usually wasn't showing and Erin wondered if he had been drugged by someone.

"Are you all right? What happened to your clothes?" She asked as she reached out her hands to him to help him up and Dante grabbed her hands but instead of letting her help him up Dante pulled Erin forwards and into his arms which made her heart almost burst and her face grew hot.

"D-Dante!" She shouted, startled and tried to get away but Dante's arms tensed around her, pressing her to his heated body.

"I was soo bored when you left. Enzo has made me bet money on my win and I lost so we went on with clothes..." He slurred into her ear and Erin sighed.

"You told me that you're not good with liquor."

"Yeah but I was so lonely 'cause you left me all alone." He replied and stroked clumsily over her head and Erin needed a lot of self-restraint to not start laughing.

"Sorry. I won't do it again."

"I'll never let you go – not again..."

"I won't go anywhere, I promise. Now let me go, I'll bring you home."

"But you're so soft and warm."

Erin furrowed her eyebrows, no woman liked being called soft, but she had to cope with it was it was Dante's drunken talking and she wriggled out of his hold which caused Dante to sulk. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, with his arm over her shoulder to help him walk as he staggered.

"Come, at home it's soft and warm, too."

She had a little problem walking with Dante as he was more than a head taller than she was and he leaned against it, burying his nose in her hair.

"You smell so good, Erin..."

"And you reek like beer."

"Heh, you're funny."

"And you drunk."

"Yeah... that was too much mojito." He stretched mojito and snickered which made Erin even more confused. He was showing a completely different side of himself and although Erin liked his honesty, she would have been happier if he would show it while not being drunk.

"You're sooo nice, Erin... why?" He asked after they finally reached the street where Devil May Cry was.

"That's because you're important to me and I care for you. Now raise you leg so you won't stumble on the stairs." She ordered and Dante obeyed her and let her lead him inside and sit down on the couch.

"I'm important." He beamed at her.

"Yeah, you're important. Now stay here."

Erin wanted to walk into the kitchen and get him some water but Dante grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap, making her heart almost leap out of her chest.

"H-hey, Dante!"

"You're warming me up."

He seemed to not realize that she was feeling totally awkward in that position – sitting on his lap and being pressed to his muscular body while he had buried his face in her shoulder.

"Well, as much as I would really like to warm you up, you still need to get dressed and rest otherwise you'd get sick." She said and somehow managed it to get off him and finally brought him water and new clothes as Dante laid down, muttering something.

She was about to leave as he grabbed her wrist and looked at her with glazed eyes at her.

"Do you still remember the promise?"

"I would never be able to forget it." She answered and Dante smiled relieved.

"Good." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Erin only sighed as she watched his sleeping face, wondering if he would wake up with a hangover the next day as he heals quickly.

Sighing she left the office and closed the door behind herself before walking over the street to her home and disappeared inside.

Dante was meanwhile continuing sleeping in his office, feeling uncomfortable as he was able to feel that Erin had left.

" _Erin!" A young Dante shouts her name as he searches for he. He had just now got to know from Erin's father that they were going to move away and couldn't believe it. He couldn't let Erin just move away like that._

 _Erin seemingly thought the same way as she had ran away and disappeared in the forest behind the mansion. Dante immediately followed her but she was faster than he was and so he had lost sight of her._

" _Erin!"_

 _He finally found her – sitting on a branch in the tree and swinging her legs while hanging her head, sobbing. She turned around on the branch so that she was facing the other side but Dante was stubborn and so climbed up the tree to sit on the branch she does but she still looked away._

" _Hey, look at me."_

" _N-no." She cried. "I can't leave. You all are my family and you-"_

 _She was interrupted when Dante suddenly put his arms around her and she looked up, her face wet with tears._

" _That doesn't mean anything. We can still meet again." He answered and smiled at her though Erin still looked unsure and he patted her head – something he always does to reassure or calm her down._

" _I'm also sad that you have to leave and we can't be together but I'm sure we're going to meet again." He grinned at her with the boyish grin she loved to see. "Let's make a promise."_

" _W-what kind of promise?"_

" _If we'll meet again in the future we're going to be together, no matter what happens. All right?" Dante asked and his blue eyes stared right into her bright green eyes._

" _Y-yes!"_

" _Then let's seal it." Dante leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers, feeling really giddy that he did that._

Feeling flustered Dante snapped his eyes open and stared directly at the ceiling of Devil May Cry and wondered how he got here. But remembering their promise and that Dante kissed her made him feel giddy again and he pressed his hand to his chest, where his heart was racing. Dante was actually surprised that Erin was able to capture his heart two times - or their love was refreshed, he had no idea.

Trying to not dwell on it to long and ignoring his need to see his childhood friend Dante forced his mind to make him remember what had happened yesterday.

He still knew that he was losing to Enzo in poker and that the Italian was ordering more and more alcohol and that he came across Erin but nothing more.

In the back of his head he could reminiscent that he asked Erin if she could remember the promise but not what she answered which was frustrating him.

Sitting up he noticed that the woman he was thinking of a moment ago was sitting in his office chair, staring at him while spinning around in his office chair. Trish was also there, sitting on the desk and looked bored.

"Oh, look! The drunkard finally woke up." Erin said and stopped spinning while Trish also raised her head, Dante ignored both women and only stroked over his temple.

"We've been waiting for a long time for you to awake."

"Normally I wouldn't mind ladies break into my office and sit around while I sleep but what are you doing here, Trish?" He looked down on himself, expecting to be still naked from the waist up but for some reason he was fully dressed.

"It was because I have to tell you something. Besides, I came to visit my friend." She glanced over to Erin who grinned.

"I'm basically being held captive here so Trish had to come over." She said ironically. "And after the last night I doubt I would be allowed to go somewhere else."

She shot Dante a mysterious smile and he started to wonder what he had told her while he was drunk and the fact that he couldn't remember and her saying something like that made him nervous though he tried to not show it.

"What do you want, Trish? I don't have any money right now so I can't return it to you." He said but Trish only shook her head.

"No, not this time." She answered and looked from Dante back to Erin who shrugged and then back to Dante. "Haven't you noticed that there are way too many demons from the Demon World roaming around here?"

"Maybe." Dante replied and stood up, heading over to his fridge and opened the door, grabbing a bottle with tomato juice.

"Mundus is back." Erin said without an emotion in her voice and Dante froze on the spot and turned around to face the two women.

"Trish told me that Mundus had disappeared in a rift in the last moment before you could finish him off so I guess now he has enough power to create a Hell Gate and let his demons out." Erin said. "Might be also the answer why Vergil – Nelo Angelo – was revived."

Dante however only shrugged it off. It did bothered him that Mundus was back but as he had no idea where that asshole was the only thing he could do was to wait until he decided to show himself. While partly ignoring the girls talking and drinking his tomato juice Dante only heard them talking about something until Trish told him that the next time she would come around is to collect money before leaving.

"What were you two talking about?" Dante asked but Erin only shrugged it off.

"Nothing important. Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. What did I said last night to you?"

"Nah, I'm going to keep that to myself. Although it was awkward, it was hilarious, too." She giggled and it made Dante once again edgy but at least she seemed to be in a better mood than the last night.

The phone on Dante's desk then started to ring and he hurried over to pick it up, demanding for the password. Erin stood next to him and watched him talk which made him flustered and he wondered if he was reacting like that only because he remembered how they have sealed their promise twenty-one years ago.

"Another job?"

"Yeah. Wanna go at it, partner?"

Dante grinned down at her and she grinned back.

"Sure thing, partner."

Arriving in the outskirts of the town the two of them walk over to the manse of a guy called Anthony. He explained Erin what the job was about.

"Sounds more like a paranoid father to me." She mumbled and scratched her head as they were greeted by a butler who eyed the two of them in distrustfulness before leading them inside to meet the owner of the mansion.

"We don't seem to be welcome here." Dante joked and Erin raised one eyebrow.

"I feel something demonic here. I wonder what kind of sick things they're doing there." She said as they stood in a room filled with extremely expensive furniture and flashy paintings which made Dante's eyes hurt.

"I feel like on drugs here." He sighed and Erin chuckled.

"I wonder how anyone can live like that." She answered and the two were soon greeted by the mayor who seemed to be surprised that two devil hunters have arrived. Dante noticed that Erin wanted him to talk and so told the man that Erin was his partner. Anthony complained to them that a demon named Damien was seducing his daughter Elizabeth and that he wanted them to investigate on him and, if he turns out to be a demon, kill him.

"Not every demon is bad." Erin whispered as Dante tried his best to not glare at Anthony as the latter was badmouthing demons. The mayor only stared at her in surprise.

"Besides you shouldn't be badmouthing demons in front of him." She said angrily and patted Dante's shoulder before leaving but the older man only hissed.

"You two should just do your job instead of talking."

Not wanting to hear more Dante left, happy that his girl had defended him, and went to search for Erin.

Finding her outside in the garden he noticed that she was staring at Anthony's daughter and the one who the mayor suspects to be a demon chatting with each other.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked and she looked around to him.

"He looks human but I guess it's just to hide. I can feel a demonic presence from him but it's not strong."

The two of them kept standing there and staring at them. Seeing Damien showing affection towards Elizabeth made Dante want to also show some affection to his childhood friend. Though he wanted to touch her in any way after finally realizing how he felt. He was about to reach out to grab Erin's hand but she took it away and tugged on his arm instead.

"I'm gonna take a look around this place. You talk to Damien."

Dante was to object her but she already left and he sighed deflated.

Erin however only wanted to flee the scene as she had started to wish that Dante would show her that much affection which greatly embarrassed her. She felt like a teenager with all those feelings running wild and so had to escape from Dante for a bit.

Walking through the manse she found a hidden room and wondered why none of the servants noticed it. Asking one the servant stared at her in surprise and she tried to open the door but it seemed closed.

"Feels demonic..." She muttered as she put her hand against it and furrowed her brows. As she was thinking how to open a demonic door she felt the burning return to her back and hissed but then noticed some kind of smoking light on her hands which etched through the door. Wondering what it was she stared at her hand but the weird light disappeared. She wasn't entirely sure about it but for a moment she thought that it was the aura the Blade Demons Fear possessed.

Shaking her head she felt that the demonic force disappeared from the door and she was able to open it.

"What the..." She muttered and walked inside. There was a long corridor in front of her, ending in another room and Erin stopped, hiding behind a pillar. There was a huge circle with runes inside on the ground and around it candles. It looked like someone tries to summon a demon here, something like a portal was already created.

"Can I ask you what you're doing here, miss?"

Turning around she faced the one who had talked up to her.

Dante had meanwhile confirmed that Damien was a demon and he knelt in front of Dante on the ground in the garden, hands clutched to his head. Even though Dante was holding Rebellion and was ready to kill him but the pitiful demon in front of him made him hesitant.

"Can a demon and a human even be... together?" Damien muttered desperately and without wanting it Dante remembered his parents, walking arm in arm in the garden but shooed the thought away.

This demon wasn't bad at all and he seemed not to want to hurt anyone. Dante decided to spare Damien and put his sword back.

"I'm sure it can be possible." He answered and Damien looked up to him in surprise.

"You... you're a half-demon and yet you're with that angel, right?"

He was the second one to claim that Erin was an angel and Dante wasn't sure if he should truly believe that as he had always thought she was human.

Damien however stood up and looked at Dante.

"I was called here by the butler of Lord Anthony... he wanted to summon my master, Belphegor in order to destroy the world." He confessed. "He-"

Damien was interrupted when something like a loud blast echoed through the garden and Dante looked around. A part of the house wall was destroyed and something like tentacles were sticking out of there – Erin was also there, standing on the edge of the destroyed floor, enveloped in white light.

"Wow, that's some crazy shit." Dante noticed as he hurried over there. "You have quite a weird master."

Damien doesn't answered as he followed Dante but was stopped by Elizabeth and her father but Dante hurried to Erin to help her when suddenly the butler with red piercing eyes appeared in front of him.

"You won't stop the great master, son of Sparda!" A sword materialized in his hands and Dante drew Rebellion, clashing with him.

Erin, standing in front of Belphegor, tried to understand what was going on with her. When the demon attacked her she suddenly let out a blast of holy light which destroyed the wall behind her and now she was shrouded in that light.

"Who would have thought that I would cross paths with an angel again...?" Belphegor's many eyes stared at her and she gulped but it surprised her what he meant.

"What?"

"An angel who doesn't even knows that she's an angel – that's even more hilarious!" Belphegor sneered. "Haven't the Archangel, your daddy, told you who you really are. You even have his cursed sword in your hands."

Erin noticed how she slowly started to grow enraged at him, he was making fun of her, her dear father and the sword she was so proud of.

"It's name is Deus Xiphos!" She roared and suddenly the white light which had enveloped her cloaked the whole room and shined out of the hole in the wall.

Erin could feel something wrapping around her body which felt like lace and felt something which felt like hair stroking over her back which was burning and twitching, just as her eyes were.

When the light disappeared Erin stood there, clad in a tight dress purely made out of lace which was tight around her chest and stomach and parted on the sides of her legs. Her hair has grew longer, reaching to her knees and turned white. Her eyes were glowing golden and she had wings made out of particles of light. She was still holding the blade – now Deus Xiphos – in her hand which had changed into a broadsword with an ornate blade and a long hilt.

Standing there barefooted Erin charged at the demon. Dante down on the ground had been captivated by her for a moment but then was attacked by the butler again who was quite a good swordsman as he was able to hold himself against Dante but the half-demon slowly grew impatient as he wanted to fight with Erin and grabbed both Ivory and Ebony, shooting at the butler who dodged the most of his bullets but some of them hit him and he fell to the ground. Dante however doesn't watched out what he was doing and jumped up, using the wall as a ramp and grabbed the edge of the floor, swinging up.

Erin was still in her angel form, holding Berserker and Valkyria. Valkyria looked like it was made out of white light and Berserker out of black.

Belphegor tried to attack back but it was severely weakened by Erin's ambush. She looked around when Dante approached her and he could see in her eyes that she was confused and so that she wouldn't feel out of place he changed into his Rebellion Devil Trigger.

"Let's rock." He said and Erin flashed him a grin.

Dante pounced at Belphegor who tried to hit him with one of his tentacles but Dante cut it off while Erin was firing white and black blasts from behind, followed by a flying slash from Deus Xiphos. Dante jumped high into the air and tried to slash the demon from here but several tentacles came right at him however a white flash suddenly came right at him and he found himself in Erin's arm and she had her wings wrapped around him protectively.

Grinning Dante summoned Ivory – something he had learned to do recently while being in Devil Trigger – and Erin also raised her as they shot Belphegor together while Dante shouted bemused his catchphrase.

With a scream Belphegor disappeared into nothingness and Dante returned back to his human self. He noticed that he was falling and Erin's arms loosened around him. Looking around he realized that Erin had changed back into her human self and seemingly lost consciousness. Twisting around he managed it to catch her, pressing her close to him as he landed on his feet as Damien, Anthony and the latter's daughter appeared. Dante's client looked impressed at him.

"Not bad, I would have never thought that I would see an angel." He stroked over his beard. "Well, even though you should have killed Damien here you still exterminated a demon. Your payment will be transferred tomorrow."

He then left and Damien thanked Dante though the latter only shrugged it off and Elizabeth proposed to let her driver drive Dante with the unconscious Erin in his arms home. Dante however refused as Devil May Cry wasn't that far away and left the flashy, partly destroyed mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" _An angel who doesn't even knows that she's an angel – that's even more hilarious!"_

" _Haven't the Archangel, your daddy, told you who you really are. You even have his cursed sword in your hands."_

The things the demon said still haunted Erin even when she was unconscious. Although she was shrouded in darkness suddenly everything around her turned into a blinding light and her back started to burn, as if on fire.

Remembering what had happened and that she turned into some kind of being she still doesn't fully understood and opened her eyes. She was lying on the couch in Devil May Cry, facing Dante who was sitting on his office chair and read the newspaper. When she sat up and felt the pain in the back Erin gasped. Her head was filled with the memories which destroyed her belief that she was a normal human.

"Good thing you woke up. I was about to kiss the sleeping princess awake." Dante grinned at her as he stood up and walked over to her but Erin wasn't in the mood to joke around which he seemingly noticed as he put the newspaper away and approached her.

"D-Dante... did that what happened in the mansion... really happened?" She asked, a bit freaked out. She already knew the answer when she saw his expression.

"Don't you remember?"

"N-no, I do. I just hoped that it doesn't happened." She smiled faintly at him to stop making him worry and Dante sat down next to her. He suddenly encircled his arms around her and pulled her on his lap which made Erin grew flustered but on the other hand she did like it to feel him so close and leaned her head against his neck. She did noticed that for some reason Dante was behaving differently lately instead of cracking jokes and being flippant he showed quite a lot of care towards her. However this was exactly the way Dante was when he was a child and somehow she felt like being transported more than twenty years into the past.

"What a pity, I thought I could get revenge for when I was drunk." He grinned and Erin also chuckled as she put one arm around him and hugged him closer. She could tell him what he was saying although some things were embarrassing.

"You said you doesn't wanted me to leave." She answered and looked up into his face and she noticed that Dante looked embarrassed – Erin couldn't believe that he would even show such an expression. "But I was more surprised to see you sitting half-naked in the corner of an alley."

"I told you I'm not good with booze." He answered and Erin raised her hand to pat his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time be a good boy."

Dante raised one eyebrow as he stared at her and she grinned back at him. He raised his arm and pinched her nose.

"Don't make fun of me." He said but then shot her a crooked smile. "Good, you're in a better mood. You seemed to be quite freaked out that you're not really human.

"I still am... it's just a shock and I don't understand it why my father never told me. I mean, you and Vergil both knew of your heritage but I was never told about mine."

"Yeah. But now you've got a nice tattoo on your back." He lowered her top a bit to take a better look at her back, touching the mark of the wings and Erin gasped when he touched it. It almost felt like he had touched her most sensitive spot but it also tickled her and Erin blushed brightly. Wriggling out of his arms she backed away from him.

"Oh, is your back sensitive?"

"Usually not but I think it has changed after this tattoo appeared." Erin answered and watched him stand up and walking towards her. He had a weird glint in his eyes, almost like a predator, and a grin on his lips.

"Dante, what are you... Dante – no! Stop!" She shouted as he walked closer, still that weird look on his face. Although she felt totally stupid for playing this childish game with him she let out a laugh. He was almost touching her when suddenly the door went open and Trish appeared, together with a woman Erin doesn't recognized.

"Stop flirting, you two." Trish said with a huge grin but the girl behind her furrowed her brows. She had quite interesting eyes, two different colors. She was younger than Erin and Dante were, maybe around eighteen.

"We're just joking around." Dante raised his hands and shook his head. "What do you want here, ladies?"

"Our money, Dante. You owe me quite a lot." The girl behind Trish stepped forwards and glared at Dante who only raised his arms.

"I guess I forgot." He answered and suddenly the two of them had such an onslaught. Erin stared surprised at the two but right now was happy that she was saved from whatever Dante tried to do.

Trish approached Erin with a smile, every time she sees the female demon Erin thinks for the first moment that it's Eva but Trish had a different personality so she had to embrace that she wasn't the woman Erin looked up to.

"I have found out something new about Mundus. Apparently he's the one who created the Hell Gate on Mallet Island and he sends out his demons to kill Dante and you." Trish told her. "That's probably why he's sending Nelo Angelo out."

While Dante was lying sleeping on his couch after Erin carried him here Trish has arrived and Erin told her about this so the demon insisted that she'll try to find something before leaving.

After Dante and the girl, Lady, finished arguing - or whatever they were doing - she left with the money and Dante looked deflated when he stared in his wallet.

Hearing commotion outside Erin wondered what was going on and opened the door to look what was going on while Trish talked with Dante about a job they went on together.

There were quite a lot of demons suddenly roaming around the street, though it mostly were Sin Scissors and Sin Scythes and Erin grabbed her guns, shooting them.

"A demon party?" Dante wondered as he noticed that, leaning on the door frame and Erin made a grimace.

"Finally some action." Trish sounded excited as she grabbed her guns; Luce and Ombra, to assist Erin in shooting.

The latter was distracted by the fact that Nelo Angelo's presence was close and wondered if Vergil was nearby.

Just as she thought that suddenly Nelo Angelo landed on the street and almost on Erin but Dante had put one arm around her and pulled her back.

"I'm gonna take care of him. You two take the lesser demons." Dante said and grabbed Rebellion, leaving no room for arguments. Erin and Trish started to shoot the Sin demons though she glanced over and over to Dante and Vergil who were fighting.

She wanted to know if Deus Xiphos could purge Vergil's sound as it is said that it could purify dark souls.

Erin wanted to try it out and save him, getting her friend back. She gripped her blade and immediately felt her back tickle, almost as if her wings were responding.

Thinking that she has wings made her feel weird but she ran up to Dante and pushed him away, about to block his blade but Vergil froze, his eyes locked with hers and he let go of the blade. He moved his mouth, seemingly trying to say something but no sounds came out. He reached out a trembling hand to her and tried to touch her cheek as Erin slowly pushed the bandages off the blade so that he won't notice but he did and backed away, turning on his heel and jumped up on the roof of the next house to leave but this time Erin wouldn't let him leave and followed him, pushing the bandages off the blade fully which wrapped around her arm and she let some slashes fly towards him. Nelo Angelo had let go of his blade and so couldn't really dodge.

"Vergil, wait!" Erin called out and noticed that he did slowed down. She sped up and caught up to him and threw herself on the ground, knocking him off his feet by hitting her leg in the back of his knees.

She then hovered above him, gripping the hilt with both of her hands and hoped that it would purge his soul from Mundus' control and the evil, the light grew even brighter and encompassed the two of them as Erin pushed the blade through his heart. Nelo Angelo winced and screamed as Erin saw how the light went under his skin and it finally started to have a normal color and his eyes went from red to blue, the armor disappeared and left Vergil lying in a simple shirt and pants there while Erin remembered Vergil how he was as a child. Shy and kind yet full of determination, arguing with Dante so many times over her.

Erin pulled the blade out of Vergil's heart as he closed his eyes and crouched down next to him, putting her index and middle finger against his carotid to check if he was alive. Happily she realized that he wasn't dead and wondered how she should bring him to Devil May Cry when there were steps behind her and she looked up.

It was Dante who approached her and looked relieved when he saw Vergil.

"You could have told me what you were about to do." He pouted and Erin showed him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I just remembered that the blade could purify souls so I had to try it out. Now help me carrying him."

She took Vergil's one arm and put it around her shoulder and Dante did the same and they brought Vergil to Devil May Cry where Trish was waiting for them. She looked dumbfounded when the two of them arrived with Vergil.

"You're one reckless angel." She noticed and Erin made a face as she let Dante lay the unconscious Vergil down on his couch and he looked unsure what to do so she put her hand on his arm but it automatically slid down and wrapped around his gloved hand.

"It's going to be all right." She told him and showed a kind and warm smile, noticing that Dante's ears turned red. They talked a bit with Trish as Erin checked on Vergil and made sure to treat his wounds. Trish then left, telling them that she's going to try and determine when entering the Hell would be possible and Dante sat down in his office chair, looking at Erin.

"What?"

"You really do so many things for us, there's no way we can repay the debt." He said but Erin shook her head when she approached him and took his both hands, leaning forwards and stared directly into his eyes.

"You don't owe me anything, silly." She felt giddy to be so close to him and Dante stared silently for a moment at him until the look of a predator returned in his eyes, together with the grin, which made Erin want to pull away. However Dante tugged on her hands so that she fell against his chest and her heart started to beat faster and she blushed furiously.

"This time I won't let you run away." He whispered in her ear which caused her to turn even redder and when she was about to stand up Dante wrapped his arms around her so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Hm, Enzo was right. It's nice having a hot chick on your lap." He said and stroked over her head and was about to touch her back but she twisted so that he wouldn't touch the angel mark.

"Are you afraid you'll get too much turned on when I touch you?" Dante asked her with a sensual tone in his voice but she pinched him in his side which caused him to jump.

"Don't dare it." She wouldn't mind to sleep with Dante but _after_ they kissed and did things a couple does. Dante only grinned at her and seemed to be content with the fact to hold her like that.

Erin was unsure how he felt; even though he shows affection like that he never really makes a move which makes her wonder if he did felt the same as her. After all Erin - although she did had boyfriends - still felt the same for Dante. She was very nervous when she saw Dante in the abandoned manse and left before he could talk as she felt too shy for it.

They sat there, hugging and talking and she decided to ask him about back then. He still hasn't told her what had happened on the day when his mother was attacked and died.

"Do you mind telling me what exactly has happened back then, when you were attacked by Mundus' demons?" She asked and sat up a bit to look into his face. Dante had an expression which showed that he doesn't wanted to remember and yet started to tell her everything that day happened. How he was playing with Vergil in the garden and Eva came running, telling them to hide. She separated them and hid Dante under some stones, telling him to not make a sound as she left. However before she could hide Vergil she was attacked and killed, Vergil taken by them. Believing his twin to be dead Dante then had stumbled outside and was found by some humans who heard the commotion.

Dante looked so sad and grieving when he told her what had happened, it made her heart squeeze in pain and she instinctively reached out to cup his cheek with her hand so that his eyes darted over to hers and their gazes locked.

"I- It must been hard but you're not lonely anymore. I'm here with you - and your friends, too." She told him shyly as she just had the feeling that Dante had unveiled his soul to her and her heart hammered against her ribcage. He looked so boyish, so much like his child self and it made her feel nostalgic. Now she tried to comfort her, back then it was him who did that.

"Do you remember the promise we made before you moved away?" Dante suddenly asked and Erin raised one eyebrow.

"You already asked me that once."

"I know but I was drunk and don't remember. Besides you refused to tell me."

"Because it was funny to see you trying your hardest to remember." Erin reflected how Dante sat there with a furrowed brow and chuckled but then turned her serious gaze at him. "I remember it though, I would never forget. You told me that we'll be together no matter what if we meet again. And then you surprised me with a kiss."

Dante nodded, looking satisfied and Erin perceived that his face was coming closer. Erin's heart almost stopped when their lips almost touched but she then heard a noise behind her and turned her heart around. Vergil had apparently woken up and raised his arm to look at it. Worried that he might doesn't feel good Erin broke free from Dante's hold and walked closer to the couch, slowly, so that Vergil would be able to registrate that she was moving closer steadily. She could hear from behind that Dante also stood up and followed her and his fingers, hooking his fingers into hers.

Vergil eventually sat up and his blue eyes darted around the room, Erin could see that he was confused that he was there - until his eyes fell on Erin and Dante.

"Welcome back, bro." Dante said and let go of Erin's hand and instead reached out to Vergil although he was hesitant. Vergil stared for a moment at him and then grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"I... That's weird, I could swear..." He muttered and stared at Erin, his ears growing red when he kept his eyes locked at her.

"Erin..."

"Nice to see you again. Good you're back." She came nearer to him and hugged him. Erin felt how Vergil jumped but he then put his arms around her, too and from the corner of her eyes Erin could see Dante shooting icy glances at them but he apparently tried his hardest to not say anything.

She then left Dante to talk with Vergil and she could see how both men glanced to her from time to time and also threw challenging looks at each other which caused her to roll her eyes. She was reloading her guns as she was sitting on Dante's office chair and watched them talking. Vergil hadn't swiped back his hair so right now he looked like Dante though Erin was able to see the difference between the twins. If one would look closely he or she would notice that Vergil's face had a slightly different shape and his body was more slender than Dante's.

She could hear how Dante explained him the thing about Mundus and Vergil had an ashamed look on his face as he took his O-Katana Yamato from Dante.

Hearing her stomach grumbling she remembered that she needed to buy some new groceries as her fridge was almost empty. She told the guys she wanted to go shopping and told Vergil to come with her to look for new clothes. The two of them then left and a sulking Dante stayed at his office, angry that they were interrupted just as it started to get good.

Walking next to each other Erin noticed that Vergil was nervous as he looked around and had gripped Yamato tighter.

"There's no need to be so tense. It's broad daylight - no one will attack you." She smiled at him and Vergil looked at her for a moment, blushing slightly, before looking away again. Erin beamed when she realized that she managed to bring Vergil back and Vergil's ears grew even redder.

"I know, it's just... Because of my time as Nelo Angelo." He said as they arrived by a clothing shop and Erin nodded.

"That's understandable. Now let's look for some clothing." She said and pushed Vergil inside.

"Do you remember anything from the time you were used by Mundus?" Erin asked out of curiosity as they emerged half an hour later from the shop, Vergil clad in blue.

"Not much, the most things I remember are blurry." Vergil sighed as he stroked through his hair, wiping it back so that he looked more like himself than Dante.

Back then, when they were children, the twins had the same hairstyles like now but were nearly always wearing the same pants and shirts except that Dante had a red ribbon and Vergil a blue around the neck which seemingly inspired them to wear clothes in such colors. Erin had tried to make Vergil try on something with a different color but he refused.

Suddenly Vergil reached out his hand to Erin's neck and she winced but he just touched the Perfect Amulet Erin had embedded in her necklace so that the pendant was handing as an accessory from the choker.

"He gave you his part." Vergil noted as he let it go and had a distant look on his face.

"You all right?" She asked but he only shook his head.

"I could have defeated Mundus back then... if I would have been strong enough..." He gritted his teeth and looked at his hand which he clenched to a fist.

"Don't say that, Vergil." Erin only said and in order to calm him down she reached out her hand and put it over his fist, an action which seemingly startled him.

"I was unable to protect my mother..."

"...who would be sad to hear you saying such things. Don't be so hard on yourself, you were a child back then." She smiled reassuringly at him, squeezed his hand for a moment before letting it go. Vergil looked like he wanted to grab her hand again but as Erin dodged it he stopped.

"You're right. I also doesn't want to waste my life after you went through the trouble to save me." Vergil showed her the shy smile he used to have as a child and it once again made her feel relieved.

"I hope you won't. By the way, I wanted to cook something. Are you hungry?" She tilted her head and Vergil looked dumbfounded at her.

"I feel like I haven't ate in ages and well... I would like to eat something." He said and so Erin lead him to a grocery shop. She hadn't had the chance to go shopping with Dante but he seemed to avoid eating normal food so Erin could only fantasize how it would be to go shopping with Dante and him eating her food.

"Are you doing this with Dante, too?" Vergil asked as she looked at the vegetables. She was buying things here almost daily so the people got used to see her carrying weapons and so no one stared at her but at Vergil who looked around, feeling uncomfortable in the surroundings. However Erin still could pick out that he was jealous and tried not to laugh.

"He has been seduced by junk food so he avoids normal food like demons holy water." Erin said ironically. "Dante just devours pizza, strawberry sundaes and tomato juice."

She remembered the argument they had the last time when Dante brought her to his favorite restaurant for around the tenth time as Erin couldn't see any pizza anymore.

"So... no, I don't do it with Dante."

Vergil had a relieved expression on his face and Erin did really her best to appear oblivious of it although it was really hard. It was already hard for her back then when she was a child though back then the two of them were showing less affection than they did now and it exhausted her.

Erin tried her best to quickly buy everything and then return to Devil May Cry. Somehow she got used to live in the office with Dante, during the last three weeks she had spent more time in Dante's office than her own home.

Entering Devil May Cry she noticed that Dante wasn't here and wondered how many time she has to scold him until he learns to lock his office. She really wanted to know what Dante would do if one of his weapons would be missing.

Knowing Dante's home quite good by now she used he kitchen as she wanted but felt uncomfortable that Vergil followed her almost everywhere, as if he wanted to make up the time they met but couldn't talk with each other – or because he was jealous that Dante had spent so much time her and not him.

Remembering what had happened shortly before Vergil woke up she felt her cheeks growing hot again and bit on her lower lip. They really had almost kissed there.

She quickly made something to eat and shared it with Vergil who looked like he was going to drool when he saw the meal.

"Here, that's yours." She said and handed him the plate before they headed downstairs to eat on the couch. Vergil asked her what she was doing after leaving the mansion and so she told him as they ate while Dante arrived at Devil May Cry and furrowed his brows when he saw them sitting so close to each other that their legs were touching – though Vergil was the one who sat down like that – and eating together.

"Did I missed a party?" He wondered but Erin only made a grimace.

"You're so obsessed with junk food I didn't made anything for you." She answered and Dante walked over to her with a few steps and grabbed the plate in her hands, gobbling down the rest of it.

"I was still eating that!"

"And I was hungry. Besides, you have used my kitchen so I'm allowed to do that."

"What kind of shitty reason is that?!"

They continued to argue like that, Erin being mad at Dante and the latter playing around while Vergil watched them partly in confusion and partly in amusement. Right now he couldn't believe that he was here and couldn't really understood what made him act like he was during the events revolving around Temen-ni-gru. He was happy that he more or less had made up with Dante but was still not very happy that his brother has a better relationship with Erin – again.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:**

 **This Chapter is a LEMON**

 **Chapter 6**

A few days passed since Erin saved Vergil from Mundus' control and she went together with the girls to a job, leaving Dante and Vergil to head to investigate on the Hell Gate on Mallet Island.

Though he had never thought of being able to fight alongside Vergil again after fighting against Arkham he was glad that this time his older twin brother was on his side. He was really grateful that Erin did that although he had been startled that she suddenly rushed at him and pushed him away to fight against Vergil as Nelo Angelo instead.

Vergil was walking energetically in front of him, seemingly hurrying to reach the Hell Gate as if he wanted to destroy it. Or to enter and fuck up Mundus, after all Vergil was eager to get here and looked really tense even though Dante couldn't see his face.

"Stop slacking off, Dante." Vergil scolded his brother as he played around with the Kyklops which approached them and Dante only shrugged, raising his arms.

"You should be more relaxed during that shit, bro."

Vergil only rolled his eyes and grabbed his part of the Perfect Amulet around his neck. He then turned his back to Dante.

"Why did you give your part to her?"

"'Cause she's important, just like the amulet." Dante winked at him as Vergil looked over his shoulder to him and only raised one eyebrow. His younger brother though was still angry at him for ruining the moment with Erin when he almost got to kiss her.

Arriving on the bridge which was still destroyed after a possessed Vergil destroyed it more than three weeks ago. The Hell Gate however had became more stable and looked more like a gate than an amoeba. This time they would be able to enter easily.

Looking forwards to a change of scenery and a bit of action Dante approached the gate but heard something above him and dodged it as a demon landed in front of him.

"A guardian." Vergil snarled and grabbed Yamato tighter, pulling out the katana. Dante, seeing battling the demon as a challenge grabbed his two beloved guns and fired at them while twirling them around, something which seemingly disturbed Vergil who was fighting with his sword.

"You shouldn't use guns. That's against the rules of a warrior." Vergil said, looking at Dante coldly. This reminded Dante of what Erin told him before she left. The holy blade eradicated Mundus from Vergil's heart but not his personality and the memories which created it. So sooner or later he would turn into the Vergil Dante met during Temen-ni-gru. At least that was her theory and Dante noticed that she was right.

"I'm fighting my style and you yours, bro. Besides today I'm not up for much fighting today." Dante answered as the guardian demon fell to the ground. He wanted to see his special lady whom he hadn't saw since yesterday and he noticed Vergil's eyes staring daggers at him.

"Come on, stop staring at me and take a look at it-" Dante was interrupted when the demon suddenly stood up with a roar and rushed at the brothers who managed it to take a defensive position as it shot a beam at them from it's mouth.

The two of them could escape heavy injuries but not that they cared either way. Dante changed from Rebellion to Agni and Rudra as he twirled around with the demonic swords, creating a gust of wind and fire which seemingly damaged the demon greatly. Vergil followed him with several swift strikes of Yamato and the demon fell to the ground, cut to pieces, before evaporating.

Vergil approached the Hell Gate and reached out to touch it but his hand was hit back. Hissing he rubbed his palm with his thumb and Dante also took a look at it.

"Seems almost like it's reacting to and doesn't likes us. What a bitchy door."

Vergil doesn't said anything and instead glared at the door, Dante raised his hand and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, glaring at it won't bring you further." He said as Vergil shook off his hand and tried to slash the door open with Yamato but nothing happened except of a few scratches on it. Sighing he turned around and left, leaving Dante standing by the Hell Gate with his arms folded.

Apparently nothing left to do here Dante slew a few of the demons as he followed Vergil back to the city.

"Welcome back." Erin greeted the brothers with a smile as they entered Devil May Cry half an hour later and stood up from the office chair, walking towards them. Dante held out his hand to grab hers, seeing her cherubic face made him feel relaxed and he returned her grin.

"Did you found something out?" She looked over to Vergil who stood there, glancing bitterly at their hands.

"A guardian, the gate is unable to be opened." He showed her a sour expression first but his facial features softened the longer he stared at Erin. "I'm going to try to find something about it."

Vergil was about to walk out but Erin let go of Dante's hand who stared at her as she followed his older twin brother and put her hand on his upper arm. It was a friendly gesture yet it made Dante furious, he only wanted her to touch him and not somebody else.

"Just be careful." She told him and suddenly Vergil grabbed her hand and Dante tensed up behind her as he tried not to intervene when the other Son of Sparda planted a kiss on the back of her hand, his eyes glancing from hers to Dante's with a challenging glint.

"I'm always careful, my beautiful angel, so please don't worry about me."

He then let go of her hand and turned on his heel, leaving through the entrance door. Erin looked at her hand as Dante walked right behind her and grabbed her wrist, raising her hand and kissed her there where Vergil had which caused her to blush, an adorable expression.

"Stop flirting around with him."

"I'm not doing such a thing. Vergil startled me with doing that." She defended herself as Dante let go of her and took Ivory and Ebony out of the gun holsters, putting them on the desk, also putting Rebellion away before taking off his coat.

"I still don't like seeing that." He said honestly which brought the reaction out of Erin he wanted see.

"Like I care. Stop being so jealous then." She answered, standing right in front of him. Feeling the urge to have her sitting on his lap Dante leaned forwards and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her onto his thighs.

"I don't like other men touching you. You're mine." Dante argued and hugged her close, snuggling his nose in her nice smelling hair.

"It's quite weird to hear that from you, of all people. You're the last one I would have expected to hear that from, considering your crazy personality." She responed and Dante made a face as he leaned his head against her soft and bouncy chest but Erin doesn't moved away. He felt exhausted and snuggled against his angel as he closed his eyes to rest while inhaling her soft and fresh smell, Erin was always smelling like a bouquet of flowers, mixed with the scent of gunpowder.

He felt how her hands stroked over his hair, playing with the strands.

"I love you, Dante."

The young devil hunter wanted to wake up and ask her if she did really said that but he had dived too deep into sleep and instead fell fast asleep.

Hearing loud noises Dante tried his best to keep up with his mother who was bringing him to a secret place in the manse and lifted some stones, telling him to hide there.

"Don't make a sound, Dante. Keep quiet no matter what." Eva ordered before she put the stones over him. Dante could see her feet as she turned away and called out for Vergil but instead he saw inhuman feet standing there, surrounded his mother. He started shivering and pressed his hands against his mouth in dread to not scream, eyes filling with tears.

"Don't come out! Keep hidden no matter what!" Eva shouted and was about to add something however a loud scream echoed through the whole mansion and blood splattered on the ground, his mother feel to the ground and stopped moving. Dante bit on his bottom lip as he heard other shouts and they left, sobbing.

"Dante!" A voice woke him up and Dante paused as he wondered who called him when he was shrouded in darkness. Opening his eyes he noticed that Erin was leaning over him with a concerned expression, holding his cheeks in her hands.

"W-wha..."

He looked around but noticed that it was just one of his horrible dreams concering the death of his mother and sighed as he leaned back, putting his arm over his eyes, feeling the tears. He could feel Erin squeezing his hand but she wasn't saying anything, as if she understood that he doesn't wanted to talk about it.

Her touch was relaxing and reassuring her and Dante sat up, looking at her which perplexed her and he embraced her, pressing her close to his body as he continued to tremble, the memory still ran through his mind.

"It's a long time ago, Dante. Everything is all right now, I won't let anyone harm you." She patted his chest to calm him down and Dante cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I... know." He answered. "Hey, can you tell me what you've said before I fell asleep while I'm awake? I'm eager to hear that."

Erin blushed, apparently embarrassed that he had heard her.

"I- I said..." She gulped, trying to gather courage, and showed him a loving smile. "I love you, Dante."

"Good, I've heard right then." He pulled her face closer to his face and before his lips touched hers he added; "I feel the same."

He then finally pressed his lips against hers, savoring the feeling of their reunion kiss. Her lips were soft and he was carving for more so Dante tilted his head to kiss her from a different angle. He wrapped the other arm around her and pressed Erin closer as he demanded her to open her mouth however she refused so Dante used his knowledge that her back was sensitive to touches and stroked over the wing mark.

Erin gasped and she opened her mouth so that Dante could slip in his tongue, coaxing hers as they kissed passionately. He could feel her growing weak in his arms and pressed her even closer to his body. Feeling her fast beating heart, the heat of her body and the kisses slowly made Dante excited. Continuing the kiss he pushed her backwards on the couch, ignoring the fact that it was too narrow to actually sleep on it together.

Still kissing Dante unbuckled the belts of his vest and threw it on the ground before he straightened himself on his knees and grabbed his turtleneck sweater, pulling it over his head. It glided on the ground as he leaned over Erin, he could see in her eyes that she doesn't minded and the excitement had changed into lust which was burning within him, making him almost go crazy.

Grabbing her knees he nudged her legs apart so that he could position himself between them and kissed her again. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck while Dante loosened the laces of her top and forced it over her own head. He could see her blushing from the corners of his eyes and found the reaction amusing and adorable at the same time as he grabbed her shorts and forced them down with her boots and stockings and stared at her body, looking at each of her curves. Although she doesn't really hides her body behind her clothes her chest was bigger than it looked like and she had a fit body.

"Stop staring. That's embarrassing." She whimpered but Dante had no intention to do so and he kissed her cheek, wandering down his kisses to her jaw and neck. Remembering how Vergil has flirted with her he again grew furious that she had let him do that and sucked on the skin of her neck, making her moan quietly as he left red marks.

His hands skimmed over her body and she moaned even louder though she tried to hide it as he touched her back. It aroused him even more seeing her expression, she had pressed her hand against her lips and her eyes were clouded over. Positioning himself so that he could turn her around Erin gasped as Dante traced his lips along the lines of the sealed wings. He could see her grasp the edge of the couch and she bent her body back, stifling back moans. Dante leaned against her as he put one arm around her and grasped her hand to pull it from her mouth.

"Don't restrain them. Let me hear you voice." He whispered huskily against her back and Erin whimpered as he continued to kiss her back, squirming underneath him as Dante cupped her breasts and squeezed the soft flesh, smiling hungrily against her back as it elicited a louder moan of pleasure from her lips.

Wanting to feel more of her Dante had to restrain himself to just strip her and himself completely naked and roughly sleep with her. He wanted her to have a great time though her groans made him almost lose control. He traced down her stomach as his lips kissed her back and his other hand fondled her breast.

Erin yelped as Dante touched her sensitive spot and gritted her teeth, grabbing hold of his hand, as if to stop him but she couldn't - the passion running wild through her made her weak.

Dante was making her feel hot, her head was spinning and now, that he was touching her two most sensitive spots, she could feel a pressure building in the depths of her belly. Realizing that this seemingly was what she wanted she let out the lewd noises when he bit in her shoulder and took his hand from her breast to snatch her head back to his and kissed her, their tongues intertwining. His hand then returned to her back, stroking over it as his hand which was in her crotch encircled her sensitive spot before slipping one finger into her and Erin broke away from the kiss, throwing her head in her neck as she cried out. It was a pleasant feeling and she wanted to press her legs together but as Dante was between them she was unable to do so.

"D-Dante..." She gasped as the pressure in her abdomen grew stronger. He only grinned and started to pump his finger in and out and soon slipped another finger inside of her. Moaning she wrapped her arms around his strong back and threaded the fingers of her right hand in his hair.

She started to move her hips and Dante's fingers moved faster, circling around the bundle of nerves. Erin could feel the fire in her belly exploding as she cried out his name, shivering as she clung to her body as she came apart.

Calming down after her climax she laid on her back as she stared at Dante who grinned satisfied as her but she only glared at him as she tried to lay down more comfortably, Dante was meanwhile taking off his pants and boxers and Erin's stomach knotted. Although she did had sex before she was still nervous, maybe because it was Dante with whom she was about to do it.

Dante put one hand in the hollow of her knee and raised it so that he could position himself better and leaned over her. With a shy smile – something unusual for him – he grasped her hands and pinned them next to her head, his blue sparkling eyes were captivating and so Erin couldn't bring herself to look away as he thrusted into her.

"Mh-ah!" She cried out and flexed her back as he filled her with one single movement. Dante stopped moving so that she could get used to him as Dante let go of her hands and instead wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly to his body. It almost hurt as her soft body pressed against his solid one, she could feel his muscles there where he touched her. He kissed her as he started to move.

"You make such a sexy face." Erin was actually astonished that he was still able to shoot off his mouth during such a situation, she at least wasn't able to do so as her mind was blank when he sped up, pounding into her and she raised her hips to meet every single of his thrusts. Putting her arms around his neck she forced a kiss on his lips though Dante seemed to like it and he swallowed every single of her moans just as she did with his groans. Their tongues moved lazily as Dante kept up the pace of his movements, he put one arm under her leg to raise it so that he could move faster.

"Erin..." He muttered as they pulled away from the kiss. His arms around her tightened and he pulled her up, a sound of surprise escaped her lips as he sat on the couch with Erin on top of him, continuing to move. Trying to take the lead Erin returned his thrusts and moved her hips on her own, squeezing her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his shoulder. Just as he did to her, she also left him some red marks. Hearing him groaning into her ear made the lust run wild in her body and she kissed him from his shoulders to his collarbone, up his neck and then his lips.

Eventually Dante's movements became sharper and he added a snap at the end of it, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room as Dante pushed her again onto her back, one hand on her waist while the other one was resting on her cheek. He kissed her passionately as his thrusts grew faster to the point that neither of them could possibly smooth it out. The pressure in her belly returned and she bit on her bottom lips as the orgasm announced itself but Dante continued the sweet torture.

She could hear him growl deep in his throat as he seemingly was close to an orgasm, too. He thrusted in one single time and shuddered as his arms tightened around him, her name left his lips while Erin cried out his name as she once again came, squeezing him tightly with arms and legs.

Dante, having no power left in his body to keep himself upright, tried to catch himself as he fell on top of his girlfriend but had a satisfied grin on his lips as he leaned his head against her neck, breathing heavily.

"Finally..." He muttered as he put one arm around her, squeezing her tightly. "Now I won't let you get away."

"I told you I won't leave you, idiot. Don't you believe me?"

"I never said that though." Finally having enough power to move Dante leaned with his hands on the couch, pulling himself up. Erin also positioned herself to lean against the armrest and stared at him, her face still red. "Though I was surprised that you took action so suddenly."

"I couldn't let Vergil take you away. You promised me back then that we'll be together and so I had to make sure you get it." He grinned at her as he reached out for his pants and put them on. Fearing someone might come in and see the young angel naked he threw his sweater at her.

"Ah, the usual give-your-girlfriend-your-top-after-sex thing." She said ironically and yet put it on. The neckline was too big for her and she had to roll up the sleeves several times until her hands were visible. It looked more like an oversized dress on her.

"The usual thing? Did the guys you were with before did that?" He asked. Dante was envious that there were other guys before him with whom she was together – one of them even taking her virginity but she only shrugged.

"Maybe. And wipe that jealous look off your face, I bet you had a ton other girls before me, too."

"Maybe." He repeated what she had said and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I've gotta pay the electric bills so come on a job with me."

Erin looked up to him, raising one eyebrow.

"You know, I could just give you the money. I have enough." She answered but Dante had an other idea which he liked.

"You could also move in here, with me. After all you're practically living here already."

"Because you always kept talking or doing jobs with me so that I had no time to go home." She answered, pouting but Dante only planted a kiss on her forehead and wandered down to her cheek.

"It's decided then, you're moving with me."

"I never said that!"

"But I did and I am your boyfriend so you have to listen to me."

"What a bossy boyfriend." She grinned at him but then wrapped her arms around neck, hugging him tightly. "Not that I mind, though. After all I am living here already."

"Good. And I want you to make me food, too."

Erin raised one eyebrow and straightened herself to look him in the face.

"Are you still upset that I made Vergil something to eat?" Dante only sneered in reply. "Whenever I ate something normal you looked like you couldn't believe that I was eating something other than pizza."

"Because I can't understand how someone can't eat pizza all day, it's good shit."

"I know but I can't eat it day in, day out." She smiled at him. "But I'll make you whatever you want, if that makes you happy."

"Good." He answered and let himself fall back on the couch with Erin on top of him. He started to once again feeling sleepy but that might be because he had a little exercise with his girl.

Erin understood that he wanted to sleep and raised her hand to play with his hair.

"Isn't this kind of formation uncomfortable?"

"Nope. It's the opposite."

He kissed the top of her head, her hair tickling his nose for a moment.

"Let's rack out and have some action tomorrow." Dante muttered. "Love you."

"Me, too."

He felt how she leaned her head against his chest and Dante closed his eyes, content at the turn of events.


End file.
